


The Sleepover

by Edelrys



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gunplay, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelrys/pseuds/Edelrys
Summary: Adachi lures Narukami back to his apartment where she becomes the victim of his fantasies.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 18 year old version of Narukami as the protagonist is described to be 17-18 in the game.

He knew her every move by now. Late each Saturday afternoon Narukami would take a shortcut close to his apartment block after playing detective with her bunch of delinquent friends at Junes. And every Saturday he would watch her walk by there, imagining how easy it would be to force her back to his, hitch up that short skirt of hers and fuck her right there on the floor.

Today she was wearing a pink button down top with a bag strapped across her bust and a little pleated skirt, her legs bare. He had timed this just right.

“Adachi-san?”

“Oh, hey Narukami-Kun.” He feigned surprise as she jogged over to him. He pretended to drop one of his shopping bags by accident, letting out his best discontented sigh. “Damnit...sorry.”

“I’ll get that one for you.” She bent over a little to pick it up, completely oblivious at him gazing hungrily at her rear and legs as she did so.

“It’s ok, you really don’t have to…I only live down the road.” He was almost proud at how good he had become at this harmless nice guy act.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it, I can help carry it back.” She took the shopping bag and walked beside him. She seemed so small and fragile in the real world, no threat at all.

“Ah thanks, I owe you one.” Adachi smiled that same smile she had grown so accustomed to. They walked down a small path to a block of apartments that all looked identical. Adachi scrambled for his key then pushed open the door of one on the ground floor. Once inside, he allowed Narukami to walk on ahead. When she had walked further in, he put the bags he was carrying down with ease by his shoe rack and quietly locked the door behind him without her noticing.

Narukami looked around curiously. Before her was a wide hallway that led into an open plan kitchen and living room with one long sofa and a television playing softly opposite. It was minimalist, bland and soulless but she wouldn’t have expected much more from a man who worked most of the time.

“Is it ok to leave it here?” she asked, placing the bag up on his kitchen counter.

“Yeah that’s great, thanks Narukami-kun.”

“No problem.” She walked past him cheerily towards the front door. “Well, have a good weekend Adachi-San!” She pushed down on the door handle and looked perplexed when it didn’t open. She tried again, this time putting force and pushing her shoulder towards it, feeling a bit foolish for not being able to let herself out.

“Um sorry, but is there a trick to opening -”

“Turn around and get on the couch.” He cut her off with his demanding tone.

She spun around to face him, almost in disbelief at the words that just came out of his mouth. Even more shocking was the gun being aimed straight between her eyes. _Why was he doing this? Was he...could he be...no...not Adachi!_

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” His gaze darkened and she hurriedly went to sit on his sofa, Adachi following close behind. He sat down next to her and ran his long fingers down her waist, lingering for a moment too long. He then dove his hand into her bag and handed her her phone.

“Call Dojima and tell him you’re staying at your little friend’s place tonight.” She obeyed and began dialling his number. “And don’t try anything clever.” She heard the safety latch click. “You understand?” He couldn’t help but smile seeing the look of panic that washed over her face. She nodded and put the phone to her ear.

“Keep it brief” he ordered.

“Dojima-San? Hi, I'm going to stay at Yukiko’s tonight” Her eyes followed the gun that Adachi was now swinging casually between his thighs. “Y-Yeah the girls are having a sleepover. Uh- huh, yeah i won’t stay up too late, I know. Ok, see you both tomorrow.” She ended the call and he snatched her phone away.

“Good girl.” He moved in close and began trailing the cold barrel of the gun up her exposed thigh, forcing her to lean back on the couch.

“Adachi -San! What are you -” She had to stifle a moan as he began circling the barrel against her panties, slowly rubbing her clit through her clothing.

“Are you scared? You’re completely helpless in the real world. I can do anything I want to your little body right now.” Her illusion of the kind hearted cop shattered at those words and her astonished expression couldn’t hide it.

“Adachi you can’t...you won’t get away with this!” Her voice sounded defiant but her eyes were sparkling. He sniggered and slid his free hand up her body, undoing the buttons on her top one by one.

“Oh, I will… because I'm going to break you. You’re going to be too afraid to step foot into that world after I'm done with you.” He eagerly unclasped the middle of her bra, revealing those full, pert breasts that he had so often fantasised about and took a moment to soak in the sight of them. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink as she noticed him stare. “Even better than I imagined”

“Adachi…don’t...please...” She hated hearing herself beg like this. He ignored her pleas and tugged his tie off his neck with his free hand.

“Put your hands out.” She hesitantly did as she was told and he pushed the gun into his back pocket and proceeded to bind her wrists together tightly with it. His hands then roamed back to her breasts and he rubbed her nipples between his fingers - her body reacted to his touch and they grew firmer. He looked up, her eyes were shut tight as he began to cup and massage her breasts, taking in every inch of them. She bit her lip, trying not to show any hint of pleasure on her face.

Her eyes flashed open when she heard a zip unfasten.

He pulled her panties to the side and prodded the head of his cock at her slick entrance. She squirmed, and pushed her face into the side of a cushion, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He loved seeing her like this - totally defeated. It was taking all his self control not to push into her right there and then and fuck her mindlessly.

“You’re wet,” he teased, “So you did want this all along.”

Her legs trembled beneath him against her will, a mixture of fear and anticipation. To her surprise, he yanked some of her hair up and wrapped it around his fist. She squealed at the sudden sharp pang of pain and shuddered as she felt his warm breath blow against her neck as he whispered into her ear.

“I’ve wanted to fuck that pretty face of yours for a long time now though. Let's have a go of that first, shall we?”

“Adachi -”

“Get on your knees for me.”

She nervously shifted herself onto the floor and he grabbed the top of her hair again, pulling her face towards his hard cock and positioning her between his legs. He took a moment to look at her kneeling there - topless, wet, her pink, plump lips just inches away from his dick. It was better than any fantasy his imagination could have ever conjured up.

He pushed her head forward so her lips met with the tip of his cock. When she didn’t respond by opening her mouth, he pushed again but her lips remained firmly closed. His grin quickly transformed into an angry snarl and he whipped the gun from his pocket and bumped it straight into the middle of her forehead, parting her bangs.

“Do it, or I'll shoot. Then I'll get rid of the rest of those brats, one by one.” She glanced up at his furious expression then closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth. He dropped the gun beside him and pulled her forward again, tilting his head back and moaning, savouring the sensation of warmth that began to envelop his length. He tugged at her hair, forcing her mouth up and down his shaft, the pace increasing. She struggled to take his whole cock and her eyes began to water.

“Look at me,” he said almost breathlessly. She reluctantly did as he commanded, shyly gazing up. He grinned triumphantly seeing her lips around his cock like that and her eyes staring into his own, and began pounding into her mouth faster at the sight.

Narukami took a gasp of air, saliva dripping down her chin when he released himself momentarily. He then gripped the back of her head and forced himself back in, fucking her mouth harder and deeper until she began to gag when his cock hit the back of her throat.  
She coughed a few times when he took it out again, her bound hands reaching up to nurse her neck.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum if we keep doing this...” He rose slowly from the couch and loomed over her kneeling form for a moment before pushing her down and straddling her hips. He pulled her tied wrists above her head and slid her panties down from under her skirt, lifting the hem up to her stomach and revealing her shaved pussy.

“Perfect.” He glided a fingertip over her swollen clit.

She took a deep breath as she felt him lower his hand and slip a finger between her thighs. He curled it inside of her, massaging it against a certain spot and eliciting a moan that she couldn’t stop. He continued and began stroking himself, watching her writhe under him, smirking at the sight of her desperately trying not to allow any more moans to escape.

“You’re trying so hard to be quiet huh?” He grinned and grabbed her panties, warm with a patch of wetness, then scrunched them up and forced them past her lips into her mouth. She let out a muffled whimper in response.

“Seeing you like that...fuck.” He let go of his cock, the urge to cum on her breasts becoming all too tempting. He then released his finger and moved in closer to her body. She yelped into her gag as she felt something much larger begin to push in, slow and deep. Adachi let out a satisfied sigh.

“So...tight.” He rocked his hips and dug his fingers into her skin, lifting her lower body and pulling her back and forth on to his cock at an increasing pace. The discomfort began to mix with pleasure and her muffled screams started to transform into quiet, shameful moans. He removed her panties from her wet lips.

“Say my name,” he panted. She paused, trying her best to form a proper word through her moans.

“A-Adachi…” He seemed dissatisfied and slammed into her harder, her thighs bumping rapidly against his firm legs.

“I said...Say my name.”

“T-Tohru!” she said, her voice a shaken mess.

“Beg me to let you cum.”

“Please, Tohru…” She looked away, her face flushed. “Please let me cum!”

He smiled at her obedience and reached out a hand to her neck, wrapping his fingers around it. She began to see stars through her half lidded eyes, the lack of air intensifying the pleasure as his grip grew tighter and tighter. Her nails dug into her palms and she climaxed noisily.

“Fuck...” He gave a final few thrusts, quicker than before, and came inside of her, smiling and rolling his head back in ecstasy. Narukami laid weakly beneath him, almost breathless, unable to look him in the eye. After a few moments Adachi slipped out of her and stood up, straightening his shirt.

“Get off the floor.” He commanded. “We've still got the whole night together, remember?”


End file.
